


Lucid Lovers, Me and You

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Crying, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Face Spitting, Feeding, First Time, Fluff, Kisses, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Multi, PDA, Panties, Possessive Swiss, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Subspace, Teasing, Tongue Fucking, Voyeurism, abuse mention, face fucking, ghost - Freeform, ghost bc - Freeform, the band ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre
Summary: Swiss & Fire have adventures & a lot of sex 👾Chapter 4 has what some might consider dubious consent so read with caution.





	1. Fallen From The Sky With Grace.

Ever since Swiss joined the group he’s been...drawn to Fire. He’s not sure what it is. He loves his energy on stage, his passion for the music. But when they’re just hanging out, Fire is so quiet and reserved, almost nervous. 

Swiss starts to notice that Fire is really only nervous around him. Maybe it’s just because he’s new? He’s hoping he’s not intimidating him, Swiss is a good foot taller and much, much louder. 

Every time they encounter each other, Fire seems more and more nervous. He usually manages a “hey Swiss” but not much more. He mostly just stares.

One night, the boys decide to go out to dinner. Fire, although nervous, strategically sits across from Swiss. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he thinks Swiss is beautiful. Breathtaking, really. 

He orders a big meal to try to impress Swiss. He wants to seem...manly. Big. But really what he wants is to be the little spoon and maybe get babied. But for now, big, manly.

Swiss is chatting away with the other boys, sometimes making brief eye contact with Fire. Maybe it’s because of his crush (he hates thinking of it like that), but Fire feels it in the pit of his stomach when he looks into Swiss’s eyes. His stomach, and his dick.

He hears Swiss mention Parks and Rec.

“That’s my favorite show.” Fire says quietly.

“Really? We should watch it together!” Swiss exclaims. He looks so happy. Fire wants to kiss him.

They finish up their meals and get ready to go back to their hotel. Swiss notices Fire only finished about 1/4 of his plate.

“You want a doggie bag?” Swiss asks sweetly, looking around for a waiter.

“No it’s ok.” Fire says, blushing.

“No lets get you one, don’t want you to go hungry later. I’ll eat it if you don’t.” Swiss says, calling over a waiter to wrap the food up. 

Fire can barely breathe. Swiss is taking care of him. Being so sweet. Babying him. 

They head back to the bus, Swiss going as far as to carry the leftovers for Fire. He holds the door for him, and puts an arm around Fire as they walk. 

“So you wanna watch some Parks and Rec tonight? No one is as into it as me!”  
Swiss asks excitedly.

“Yeah ok, that sounds fun.” Fire says quietly, a small smile forming. 

“You’re so cute when you smile.” Swiss says, and Fire swears he almost faints. 

He manages out a weak “you too” before they get onto the bus. He doesn’t think Swiss hears. 

The ride back is torture, Fire trying to conceal his boner and his semi-permanent blush, both caused by Swiss’s eyes on him. He doesn’t know if Swiss knows the actual color of his skin, maybe he just thinks it’s this red all the time.

Aether and Mountain exchange the same surprised look after observing the other two. 

“What’s wrong with you guys?” Aether asks, snapping Swiss and Fire our of their trances.

“Nothing.” Fire responds quickly. 

“Okay, well Swiss looks like he wants to fuck the shit out of you and I’m genuinely concerned for your well being.” He says to Fire, his voice playful.

Swiss goes to respond but they pull into the hotel and he jumps up, “Fire and I are gonna go watch our favorite show, don’t disturb us!” 

Fire somehow turns a deeper shade of red as Swiss grabs his hand and pulls him towards the hotel, leftovers in his other hand.

They ride the elevator up, alone. Swiss is being his usual chatty self, asking who Fire’s favorite characters are, what he thought of different plot points. In reality Swiss is almost just as nervous, he just shows it differently. He’s hoping Fire actually wants to hang out with him, and he’s not just overbearing and forcing his shy friend out of his comfort zone. He thinks he’ll try to be as sweet as possible to make Fire comfortable. And because he can’t help it, Fire is just so adorable.

They get up to Swiss’s room and try to settle in, despite the nervousness. Swiss changes into some PJs and Fire takes his shoes off and unbuttons a shirt button or two. Swiss wants to see him in cute PJs but he won’t push.

Fire admires Swiss in his PJs; shorts that hit halfway up his thighs, and a 3/4 sleeve Henley. Is he trying to kill him? 

They both sit on the bed and Swiss turns the TV on. They watch for a while, until Swiss finally breaks.

“I can’t take it anymore. I want to cuddle you. We don’t have to, it’s totally up to you, but you’re so cute and I really wanna hold you. Sorry if that’s weird. You can leave if you want. I’m sorry.” Swiss rambles on.

“Really?” Fire asks with the biggest smile Swiss has ever seen on him.

“Uh yeah. You’re so tiny and sweet. I’m big and lovable. Obviously we should cuddle.”

“Okay.” Fire says, smile not wavering.

Swiss is sitting back against the headboard and pulls Fire to sit facing away from him, in between his legs. Seeing their legs side by side just proves Swiss’s point. Fire is tiny. His little feet barely reach Swiss’s calves in this position. His thighs are about half the size of Swiss’s muscular ones. 

Swiss pulls Fire back into his chest, hugging him tightly. 

“Mmmm, you smell good.” Swiss says, breathing him in. Fire thinks he actually died on the way to the restaurant earlier and this is heaven. He can feel Swiss’s big arms holding him, his warm chest on his back, his bulge. 

Swiss’s hands make their way to Fire’s tummy, and then to his thighs, tickling him just a tiny bit. Fire giggles into it, wiggling around.

Swiss feels lightheaded. He finally gets to touch his boy, the one he’s been pining after for months. Gets to feel his tiny frame and hear his cute giggles. It’s way better than he could have thought. He never wants to leave this spot.

“I can’t pay much attention to the show if you’re tickling me!” Fire says through his giggles.

“Sorry honey, I’ll stop.” Swiss says, placing a kiss on the side of Fire’s head. Fire leans back into Swiss again, feeling safer than he has in a long time.

They keep watching, enjoying the cuddles.  
Then there’s a knock at the door.

“I said not to bother us!” Swiss says loudly, trying not to yell in Fire’s ear.

“We didn’t hear anything we thought you were dead!” Aether’s familiar voice comes through the door. 

“We’re very much alive, stop listening through the door!” Swiss says, holding Fire a little tighter, somehow. “Perverts.” He adds just so Fire can hear, and they both laugh. 

Swiss gets up to go to the bathroom, leaving Fire pouting on the bed.

“I’ll be right back. I have to pee!” Swiss scurries away. He comes back a few minutes later with Fire’s leftovers in hand. 

“Can I feed you?” Swiss says, sitting down on the bed, extra close to Fire.

Fire flushes a deep red and swallows hard. How does Swiss know exactly what he fantasizes about? He’s getting a little concerned that there’s like super high tech dream surveillance going on.

Fire nods.

Swiss gets the food ready and feeds Fire the first spoonful. They don’t break eye contact.

“Such a good boy. So cute.” Swiss praises Fire, kissing him on the cheek. “Taste good?” 

Fire nods. Somehow these leftovers are turning out to be the best food he’s ever tasted.

Swiss steals a couple bites, and Fire is transfixed by Swiss’s mouth. How it forms around the spoon, how his tongue peeks out and licks his lips.

“You’re staring, baby.” Swiss teases. “Can I kiss you?” 

Fire nods. He suddenly worries that he’s actually forgotten how to speak. When’s the last time he said anything? 

Swiss leans in for the sweetest kiss Fire has ever received. Swiss’s large hand cradles Fire’s head, and Fire let’s out a small moan.

“You’re so precious.” Swiss says, cleaning up the food. “Let’s get you in some PJs.” He says, and Fire can’t argue. He gets handed an oversized t-shirt, and heads into the bathroom to change. 

He feels extra tiny in Swiss’s shirt. Tiny and a little lovestruck.

He walks out and barely has time to look up before Swiss is fawning over him and pulling him in to cuddle again. Swiss had never seen Fire in anything but various states of stage clothes, and he gets butterflies just looking at him like this. Swiss lays him down on the bed and kisses his face, shoulders, and neck, met with more giggles. He pulls him into his chest, cuddled close, and they drift off.


	2. One For My Heart And Two For Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swiss and Fire have breakfast with the the boys. Things get... interesting. 
> 
> Short lil chapter, explicit things to follow.
> 
> Title again from Kishi Bashi. He’s great, seriously listen to him.

Fire opens his eyes and it looks like early morning. He begins to stretch and realizes he’s still cuddled close to Swiss. He smiles and gets up to head to the bathroom.

He comes back and Swiss is just getting up.

“Hey, there’s my cutie.” Swiss says, voice sleepy. He pulls Fire into a hug. “Let’s get some breakfast.” 

They both get dressed and head down to the hotel’s breakfast buffet. They see the other boys sitting at a table so they join them.

“Have fun listening to us last night? Hear anything good?” Swiss asks the group playfully.

“Not really, I expected to hear a lot more from Fire. I know he’s quiet but it must have been quite a task to get your dick in him.” Aether says casually. 

Fire all but chokes on his scrambled eggs. “Excuse me, his dick wasn’t IN me. It wasn’t even out. We just cuddled. It was nice.” Fire says with a little smile.

A collective “awwww” comes from the group, and Swiss is beaming at Fire.

Swiss picks up his fork and asks Fire if he wants a bite. The others seem to be focused on their own conversations and breakfasts, so Fire says yes. Swiss feeds him, and it’s just how it was last night. Intimate, sweet. Fire feels taken care of.

“Good boy, like when I feed you?” Swiss asks, totally absorbed in the moment.

“Mmhmm.” Fire responds, keeping his eyes locked with Swiss’s.

“Jesus that’s hot.” Copia says from the other end of the table. He must have just sat down. 

Fire turns red and so does Swiss, for once.

“Don’t stop for me, boys. How lucky you are, Swiss. Fire seems to really trust you. A rare sight.” Copia muses. “Keep going.”

Swiss and Fire both feel the heat building in their stomachs. Swiss feeds Fire another bite, everyone’s eyes on them. They try to just focus on each other. Swiss kisses Fire deeply, tongues sliding against each other, making at least two of the boys let out little moans. Swiss instructs Fire to open up again, and feeds him another bite. 

“How obedient he is for you.” Copia comments. 

“I like being his.” Fire says just loudly enough for everyone to hear, but he doesn’t look away from Swiss. 

“Mine.” Swiss says, leaning in to kiss him again. The other ghouls are practically drooling. Swiss and Fire are just so in sync, so soft and intimate with each other. Their kisses are so deep, it’s like no one else is in the room. Except they’re in a large room filled with all kinds of people, including their band mates. Swiss is suddenly painfully aware of that fact, and his erection, and tells the boys that they should all focus on breakfast. They all eat in relative silence. 

Swiss and Fire go back to their room as soon as they can. 

The other boys discuss them when they leave, commenting on how hot their little display was, especially given their size difference.

“You think Swiss could even fit inside Fire?” Aether quietly asks Mountain. 

“Anything’s possible, Aether. Maybe they’d let you watch so you can learn.” Copia says with a wink. Aether sits silent, imagining the sight. He’s the last to leave the table.


	3. Safety’s In Your Inner Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Kishi Bashi, again.
> 
> After their display at breakfast, Swiss takes care of his boy in more than one way.

Swiss pulls Fire by the hand into the elevator and gently pushes him up against a wall.

“You are so hot baby. Like everyone seeing how I take care of you?” Swiss says, kissing Fire’s neck. 

Fire moans. “Yeah, love when you feed me.” 

“I bet all the boys wanted to be the one to feed you, you’re such a good boy. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Fire moans again. “Will you touch me, sir?” Swiss thinks he blacks out for a moment at the request. 

“Of course, if you want. Anything you want.” Swiss says, picking up Fire bridal style. He carries him out of the elevator and into their room.

Swiss puts Fire down and starts to undress him.

“C-can I see you naked first? I’m nervous for you to see me.” Fire says, and Swiss obliges. 

“Sure, why don’t you undress me.” 

Fire pushes Swiss’s shirt up, not able to get it off all the way because of his height. Swiss pulls it off the rest of the way, revealing his muscular frame. Fire’s heart rate doubles. 

Swiss marvels at Fire’s small, nimble hands undoing his pants. Fire pulls them down in one swift motion, and Swiss’s massive length springs free, finally. 

Fire makes a small noise and looks up at Swiss, eyes wide. 

“Don’t worry baby, we don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna. I’m here to take care of you.” Swiss says, stroking his length for a little relief. “Can I undress you? I wanna see you.” 

Fire nods, feeling sheepish. Swiss works on his buttons, one by one, kissing as he moves down his chest. He licks around both nipples, down to Fire’s bellybutton. 

“You have the cutest little tummy, baby.” 

He gets down to Fire’s pants and can see his dick straining to get out. He drops to his knees and nuzzles at it, reaching around to grab Fire’s ass. 

Fire moans, not able to tear his eyes away. Swiss undoes Fire’s pants, slowly pulling them down, kissing the tops of his tiny thighs. He pulls his length out and starts slowly stroking it, nuzzling Fire’s balls. 

“You look so good like this. Get up on the bed.” 

Fire complies, and soon he’s on his back with Swiss kneeling to his side, dick hovering above his face. Swiss slowly lowers his length, pushing at Fire’s lips. 

“Open up, honey.” Swiss says sweetly, just like when he was feeding him. Swiss slides in slowly, not wanting to choke him. 

“Look how good you’re being, taking so much. My good boy.” Their eyes are locked. “You want me in your hole? Want me to fill you up? We can go slow.” 

Fire nods. He’s a little worried, but he knows Swiss will be gentle with him. Swiss moves down the bed and pushes Fire’s legs up, with full access to his hole. 

“God, you are tiny baby. What a perfect little hole.” Swiss says, teasing his thumbs around it, and Fire blushes once again. 

Swiss dips his head and kisses Fire’s inner thigh, under his balls, and licks around his hole before pushing inside. Just his tongue is a tight fit, this is gonna take a while. 

Fire lets out a loud moan upon feeling Swiss’s tongue inside him. Swiss knows the boys must be listening, and he’s pretty proud he’s gotten Fire to be so loud for him.

Swiss keeps working his tongue in and out, eventually working a finger in.

“See baby, you’ll stretch for me. Just takes some coaxing. You’re being such a good boy, feeling good?”

Fire just lets out a high whine, loving the feeling more than he can explain right now. 

“Why don’t you get on all fours for me, baby.” Swiss suggests, already flipping Fire over. Fire loves how easily Swiss moves him around, loving the feeling of Swiss taking control.

Fire is quickly on all fours on the bed with his face pressed into the sheets. Swiss has to grab his own dick and balls to stop from coming. Fire looks delectable, so tiny, milky white skin, all on display just for Swiss. He’s making small noises into the sheets, not able to keep still.

Swiss goes to work again on Fire’s hole, a little more sloppy this time, saliva dripping down Fire’s balls and the back of his thighs.

“You taste so so good sweetheart, so sweet. I could taste you all day.” Swiss says, his voice muffled. He slowly adds fingers until he has three inside. 

Rain is writhing, only held still by Swiss’s strong hand on his hip. 

“I’m gonna fill you up now, I think you’re ready.” Swiss says, sliding his fingers out and grabbing some lube. He flips Fire back over on his back, wanting to see his face.

Fire looks half gone and half afraid. 

“Can you talk to me? You feel ready? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want. I just wanna make you feel good, take care of you. Never wanna hurt you.” Swiss says, holding Fire’s legs, Swiss’s dick inches from Fire’s entrance.

“Want you to hurt me, though. Want you to mark me, make me yours. Want all the other boys to see.” Fire says, reaching down to tough Swiss’s dick.

“You’re so filthy, baby. I’ll mark you, if that’s what you want. You sure?”

“Yes, sir.” 

Swiss has to concentrate incredibly hard to not just come all over Fire immediately. He spreads some lube on his cock and teases Fire’s entrance.

“I’m gonna fill you up, gonna make you scream. Everyone’s gonna hear the moment I’m inside you.” Swiss says, Fire wriggling around beneath him. 

Swiss slowly pushes in, not believing how tight Fire is. He’s holding himself behind the balls so he doesn’t come. Fire lets out a half scream half moan, and it’s the loudest thing Swiss has ever heard from him. Once Swiss is fully inside, he holds Fire down by his tiny wrists and begins to slowly fuck him. 

Fire said he wanted marks, so Swiss grips hard enough on his wrists to leave bruises. He leans down to kiss him, Fire’s body pretty much bent in half at this point. Swiss fucks him relentlessly, Fire continuing his moaning in between strings of curses. 

Swiss decides to pick Fire up, still inside him, and fuck him standing up. It’s easy enough to pick up his little body and move it around. He holds Fire up, their faces inches apart, and bounces him up and down on his dick, Fire’s arms wrapped around Swiss’s neck. Fire is even louder at this point, the moans being forced out of him. Swiss is quite vocal too as usual, praising Fire every chance he gets.

“You take it so good baby boy, I’m so proud of you.” Swiss says, sucking marks into Fire’s neck and shoulders. “I’m not gonna last much longer, can I feed you?” Swiss asks, not letting up his intense pace.

Fire’s head rolls back and he manages to let out a “please”.

Swiss puts Fire back down on the bed and pulls out, moving up to Fire’s mouth. 

“Ready to eat honey? Open up.” Swiss says, pushing his dick into Fire’s mouth, jerking himself at a bruising pace.

Fire opens up obediently, and Swiss comes so hard that he can only manage out whimpers. Somehow Fire manages to catch all of Swiss’s cum in his mouth. He swallows it up as Swiss milks more and more out of himself, all the while not breaking eye contact with Fire. When he finishes, he kisses Fire deeply and slides down the bed, taking Fire into his mouth in one motion.

Fire lets out a strangled moan and comes almost immediately. Swiss keeps Fire’s cum in his mouth and feeds it to Fire, making them both moan. They make out, tasting each other, getting cum all over the place and not caring. Swiss breaks the kiss when he notices Fire is crying.

“You ok baby? I’m sorry if I was too rough, are you ok? What do you need?”

“No I’m ok, just I’ve never felt like that before. It was so intense”, Fire says through his tears, “felt so good.” 

Swiss beams at him, holding him close. They lay like that for a while, Swiss stroking Fire’s face and wiping away his tears.


	4. We Worshipped And Sinned For Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aether is curious, so Swiss and Fire show him how it works. Copia is controlling. Swiss gets possessive.

Swiss and Fire finally decide to get up and get dressed, knowing they have to get back on the bus soon and head to a different city. Fire’s dreading seeing the boys and Copia, he knows they must have heard him getting fucked, and it makes him turn red just thinking about it. 

They pack up quickly and head out to the bus, noticing they’re the first ones there. They’re both utterly exhausted and collapse on the couch. 

Outside in the daylight Swiss notices how wrecked Fire looks. Deep bruises around both wrists, love bites littering his upper chest and neck. Even with his button down on, it’s obvious that Swiss had his way with him. Not to mention Fire can barely sit down. 

The other boys eventually file into the bus, acting strangely quiet and avoiding eye contact. 

Copia gets on last. “My god Fire, you’re a mess. He treat you well?”

Fire blushes intensely, “Very well sir.” 

Copia picks up one of Fire’s hands by the wrist, Fire winces. 

“Can you still play like this?” Copia looks concerned and gives a disapproving look to Swiss. The other boys look on in silence. 

“Yes sir, I can still play fine. I asked him to do it.”

“Okay, Swiss be careful with my guitarist next time.” Copia says and walks to the back room of the bus.

After much silence up front, Aether finally breaks it.

“Can we watch next time?” 

Mountain tries to stifle a laugh and Rain whacks Aether in the back of the head.

“Aether, you don’t just ask something like that. You’re such a weirdo. Wasn’t jerking it to them in the other room enough? We already had to watch that.” Rain says, breaking his usual silence. 

“No it’s ok, you can watch.” Fire says, not looking at them. 

“You’d really want that baby?” Swiss seems surprised. 

“If they really wanna see, I just want you to fuck me again.”

All the boys including Swiss are surprised at Fire’s bluntness. 

“You really did a number on him, huh. God that dick must have been life changing.” Aether comments, eyes wide. He can feel his dick filling up and his heart beating faster. In another out of character move, Fire climbs up to straddle Swiss on the couch and starts kissing him.

Aether breathes out a quiet “fuck”.

Fire grinds down onto Swiss’s lap, eliciting both surprised and horny moans from the bigger ghoul. Fire reaches back and pulls his pants down a little, exposing the tops of his cheeks to the boys behind him.

Rain adjusts his dick and lets out a little noise. Aether already has a hand down his pants, and Mountain is trying to keep from touching himself but his bulge is giving him away. Not to mention the three of them are squished onto one little couch.

Swiss feels a little bad that he’s turned Fire into such a slut, but he’s not complaining. He reaches back and grabs Fire’s ass and pushes his pants down the rest of the way, pulling his cheeks apart and exposing his hole.

“Jesus Christ.” Mountain breathes out, finally touching himself as well. The boys all make a noise when they notice how wrecked Fire’s hole looks, red and still gaping a little. 

Meanwhile Fire is moaning into the kiss with Swiss, and Swiss slides a finger into him eliciting a high whine.

Copia pokes his head out of the back room at this. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asks Fire. “Didn’t you just get fucked? Are you that much of a slut that you can’t wait?” All five boys look exceedingly embarrassed, dicks in hand.

“And you Aether, you just came listening to them not an hour ago. I didn’t realize you were all so insatiable. We do have a show to do tonight, I’d like you all to be somewhat coherent.” 

“Please sir, I really want to fuck my him again, he deserves it. I promise we’ll all play so well tonight, I just want to take care of Fire.” Swiss pleads, finger still inside.

Copia stands behind Fire and pulls his head back by the hair. “I’ll let you get fucked right now if you show me you can take two. I want Aether inside you alongside Swiss. Can you take it? You’re awfully tiny.” 

Fire’s eyes go wide. He doesn’t know. Swiss could barely fit inside him, he can’t imagine two people inside him. His eyes are locked with Copia’s, and Swiss has a finger in his ass. He’s having a hard time processing this situation.

“I don’t know sir, his hole is so tiny. He’s so tiny.” Swiss says, feeling the need to say something as Fire has gone silent.

“No, lets try. Is it ok with you?” Fire finally responds, asking Swiss. 

“Yeah baby, I wanna give you what you want, just don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I want it. I want you both. Please sir.” Fire sounds a lot different when he calls Swiss “sir”. Aether is already on his feet, but Swiss tells him he has to get his own dick in first. He keeps working his fingers in, scissoring them to stretch Fire’s hole even more.

Fire bounces up and down on the fingers, and Copia pulls his own dick out, stroking himself lazily. All the boys have their eyes locked on Fire’s ass. 

“Stand up for me.” Swiss instructs Fire, and slowly starts undressing him revealing a litany of other marks he made earlier that day. Once he’s naked he bends him over the couch, exposing his hole once again. The other boys are practically salivating.

Swiss pulls his own pants down after taking his shirt off. He knows he’s about to get way too hot for clothes. He kneels down and starts licking into Fire, and pretty much everyone in the room moans. 

He gets up and slides in in one motion, making Fire scream. He grabs Fire’s already bruised wrists and holds them behind his back, using them as leverage to fuck him harder. Copia glances over at Mountain and Rain on the other couch, who have switched from jerking themselves off to jerking each other. He lets out an approving noise.

After a bit, Swiss adds a finger alongside his cock. He feels the tightness, the resistance, but Fire seems to enjoy it so he keeps going. He instructs Aether to move Fire so he can suck him. Aether slides his dick into Fire’s mouth and matches the pace of Swiss. 

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” Is all Aether can manage. “Don’t you dare come yet.” Swiss warns him, and their eyes lock, both balls deep in Fire in one way or another.

Swiss pulls Fire back onto the couch with him and spins him around so Fire’s straddling him again. Swiss tells Aether to stretch Fire a bit more before trying to slide in. Aether, now fully naked as well, gets on his knees and takes a second to marvel at Fire’s tiny hole getting fucked inches from his face. He leans in and starts licking around the two of them, which makes both boys moan loudly. 

“Aether you’re fucking filthy.” Copia comments, the pace on his own dick increasing. 

Aether finally lines up, and Swiss slows down. “You ready baby? Sure you want this?” Swiss asks Fire, and Fire can only nod. He’s gone pretty much limp in Swiss’s arms, completely gone.

Aether slowly slides in and after much effort, is actually all the way in alongside Swiss. Both of them can’t believe the pressure and hold themselves behind the balls to keep from coming. No one can believe how much Fire is stretched out, eyes closed tight. 

The room goes silent, everyone waiting for a reaction from Fire. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Fire says, before some tears form in his eyes.

“Shhh baby, it’s ok, you’re ok. You’re doing so amazing for us, such a good boy. My good boy.” Swiss soothes him, wiping his tears away. “We’re gonna move, ok?” And with that, Swiss and Aether start moving in and out, starting off in sync. Fire starts to sob but tells the boys not to stop. His dick is painfully hard and leaking all over his tummy.

Mountain and Rain are the first to come, unable to hold back at the ridiculous sight in front of them. 

Fire begs Swiss to let him come, and Swiss obliges, wrapping a hand around his dick. Fire comes almost immediately, all over himself and Swiss’s chest and stomach. 

“Fuck,” Aether moans out, “I can’t hold back, I have to come, Swiss. Wanna come inside him with me?” After a few more thrusts they both come, hard. The feeling of not only being inside Fire but also the other ghouls dick is almost too much for both of them. 

Copia comes around the same time. Everyone in the room is extremely spent, but Aether manages to slide out slowly. Swiss remains inside of Fire, loving the feeling of the cum inside him. He slides out eventually, picking Fire up and placing him on the couch. The boys clean up and then all fawn over Fire, amazed at what just happened. 

Aether grabs some water and hands it to Swiss. Swiss tilts Fire’s head up by the chin and tries to get him to drink.

“Open up baby, you ok? You need some water. You did so so good for us. Drink up please.” Swiss coos, pulling his head back a bit by the hair. Fire obeys and drinks, looking around at all the boys staring at him, knowing he just made them all come. 

Aether sits down on the other side of Fire and uses some tissues to clean up Fire’s hole, which is currently leaking cum all over the place. Something changes in Swiss’s eyes, and he kisses Fire deeply with a hand around his throat, whispering, “You’re all mine. No matter who I let fuck you, you’re mine.” Fire moans and his head rolls back, Aether still cleaning him up. Swiss sucks even more marks into Fire’s neck and chest, tears still in Fire’s eyes. 

“Haven’t we made enough of a mess of him?” Aether asks, throwing the tissues away.

Swiss moves back to Fire’s ear, “Tell them you’re mine. Are you mine?” 

“I’m yours.” Fire says weakly.

“I don’t think they heard you.” 

“I’m yours, sir. All yours.” Fire says slightly louder.

“Good boy.” Swiss says, and picks Fire up over his shoulder to go get him properly cleaned up and changed. The other boys are dressed by now, amazed at how much Fire submits to Swiss. Copia heads into the back room again after telling the boys to make sure Fire is ok for the show. 

They hear the shower turn on and knock on the door tentatively. No response. They wait a few more minutes and crack open the door, and can’t believe what they see.

Swiss has Fire leaned over in the shower, fucking him incredibly hard. 

“Dude what the fuck, is he okay!?” Aether yells, opening the shower door.

“Yeah, wanted it. Get the fuck out of here.” Swiss says, not missing a beat. There’s something in Swiss’s eyes, he doesn’t even look like himself. He’s clearly snapped, jealous that Aether was inside of his boy.

Aether is skeptical. “Fire are you ok?” 

Fire weakly holds up a thumbs up, back to the boys. Aether knows his hole is totally wrecked, he’s covered in marks and can’t even speak. Swiss is really pushing it, but he does believe that Fire would ask for more given what he just witnessed (and participated in). 

The boys reluctantly leave, listening at the door to make sure they don’t hear anything they shouldn’t.

Swiss is giving Fire what he wants, he did ask to be fucked again, but he decided to be a little tougher to his insatiable boy. 

“Fucking slut. Take it. You’re not gonna want my dick in your ass for weeks. I’m gonna wreck you.” He says, pulling Fire back by the throat so their bodies are flush with each other. He pulls out, pushes Fire to his knees, and wastes no time fucking his face. Fire chokes hard but Swiss doesn’t let up. He comes down Fire’s throat, pushing him backwards into the wall. He barely has any come left to give right now, but he feels it nonetheless. Fire asks to come next, naked and near lifeless on the shower floor, and Swiss says no. 

“I want you to have some energy for the show tonight. You can come later.”

Fire whines loudly, “Please, I need to, sir. Please please can I come, please”, and he’s crying again. 

“You told me you needed to be fucked. I fucked you. I said you can come later, now don’t mention it again or you’ll be in trouble. Got it?” Swiss says, standing Fire up and soaping him up. He washes Fire’s hair and then his own, and gets them both dried off. Fire is trying not to pout, dick seemingly permanently hard. Swiss dresses him and kisses him.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me tonight? Keep your mouth shut and don’t sulk? If Copia thinks you’re off on stage tonight he’s gonna flip out. On me. And I won’t let you come for days. Got it?”

“Yes sir, I’m sorry. Thank you for fucking me, I can wait if you tell me to.”

“Good, now lets go hang out with the boys before the show.”

They walk out and although they look clean and refreshed, Fire is still covered in marks and looks like he’s barely holding himself upright. Good thing their stage clothes cover their skin. They sit on the couch and cuddle, per usual. Swiss strokes Fire’s hair, and they all watch some TV. 

That night on stage, all the boys have more energy than usual. Fire especially, jumping up on amps and slaying his solos. Not to mention their sexual energy, which the crowd is loving. 

Copia senses the change, and is pleased. Maybe they’ll have to do this more often.


	5. Im Sorry About The Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get concerned when Fire is constantly covered in bruises. They decide to intervene.
> 
> This chapter has multiple mentions of ~abuse, it’s technically consensual but don’t read if it’s not your thing!

Ever since the...incident on the bus, Swiss has been more possessive of Fire, and the other ghouls and Copia are concerned. 

They overhear constant rough sex through the hotel walls and on the bus, and every time they see Fire he has a new bruise. 

One night after Fire playfully grabbed Aether’s crotch on stage, Swiss lost it. As soon as they got back stage, Swiss pushed Fire up against a wall by the throat.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing out there, slut? Are you trying to tease me? Can you keep it in your pants for five fucking seconds?” 

Fire is silent, although he probably couldn’t respond with the large hand gripping his throat.

“Hey, Swiss, go easy on him, it was a joke.” Aether tries to calm him down. 

“He knows better. He’s mine.” Swiss barks back, anger in his eyes. 

“We all know that, man. Just don’t hurt him, it’s not cool. Seriously.” Aether replies, and Swiss lets up a little, allowing Fire to breathe. Swiss leans in and whispers so only Fire can hear, “I’m gonna fuck you up later, slut.” Swiss heads to the bus.

Aether stops Fire before he can follow.

“Hey. That’s not cool what he’s doing to you. It’s not healthy.” Aether says, putting his hand on Fire’s shoulder.

“No I like it, I do try to tease him. I like it when he hurts me.”

Aether sighs. “It’s okay to like that, but are you sure he knows when to stop? He seems really serious. And you’re always covered with marks.”

“His marks. I’m his.” 

“He really has you under a spell, huh. Ya know Fire, you don’t deserve to just get marked all the time. You deserve respect.”

“He does respect me, he takes care of me. He spoon feeds me, always cleans me up afterwards. He listens when I tell him what I want. Don’t worry about me, please.”

At the same time, Copia catches Swiss on the bus before the other boys get on. He had instructed them to give them a moment alone.

“Swiss. Sit down.” 

“Yes sir, is something wrong?”

“Unfortunately. I don’t like how you’re treating my guitarist. Not only because I need him to play, but from what we observe it seems abusive. He’s tiny, he can’t fight back. You hurt him all the time, give him no freedom.”

“He likes it like that though, he wants me to hurt him. We have a safe-word, he’s never used it. He likes me to be possessive of him.”

“Okay, well did you ever stop to think about why he likes that? He can’t think much of himself if he thinks he should be humiliated and hurt. Maybe you shouldn’t give him everything he says he wants, try treating him like normal, talk to him.”

“I guess that’s a good point. Sorry sir, I’ll try to go easier on him.”

“Good, if you don’t, I’ll be the one pushing you around.” Copia says as he walks away, and Swiss would be lying if he said that thought didn’t make his dick twitch a little.

Fire finally gets on the bus and Swiss invites him to sit and cuddle. The usual routine has been that Swiss pulls him into the bathroom and roughly fucks him, maybe hitting him a few times, makes him beg to come. So, Fire is confused. The other boys come in and head to the back room with Copia to give them some alone time, knowing Copia just talked to Swiss.

“Is everything ok?” Fire asks, watching the boys file into the back room, another anomaly. 

“Yeah baby, can I talk to you?” Swiss says, stroking Fire’s face.

“Oh no, did they talk to you too? You know I like when you’re rough, when you hurt me. I want it.” 

“I know baby, but maybe it’s not what’s best for you. You deserve to be taken care of, like when we first got together. It doesn’t mean we can’t be rough, just maybe not so much. I want you to feel safe, and confident. Like you deserve proper treatment.”

Fire starts to cry. 

“What’s wrong honey? You ok?”

“I just- I felt kind of worthless after you and Aether were both inside me. I felt like I was just an object. I know I said I wanted it, but it was too much for me. It felt good, really good, but afterwards I just felt used. And I felt bad that someone besides you was inside me.” 

He hides his head in Swiss’s chest, still softly crying.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry, I had no idea. You poor thing, you’re not an object. Of course not, you’re a sweetheart and so kind, talented.” Fire is still crying. “You deserve to be treated so well. I’ll never stop wanting to take care of you. I love you.”

Fire’s head snaps up.

“What?”

“I love you, Fire.”

“I- I love you too.” Fire says, wiping his tears away so he can kiss Swiss, deeply. 

Swiss begins to cry a little, too. He picks up Fire’s badly bruised wrist and kisses it. “I’m so sorry I did all this to you. My baby. I’m so stupid.”

He kisses Fire’s neck softly, also deeply bruised. He’s pretty much bruised everywhere, even has a cut and bruise on his face from the other night when he asked Swiss to hit him, hard. Swiss argued with him but Fire persisted for hours so he obliged, wincing when he saw blood dripping down Fire’s face and quickly cleaning him up.

“It’s ok, I asked for it. Literally. I guess I was stupid, too. I shouldn’t have made you.” 

“You’re not stupid, you’re my sweet boy.” 

They kiss again, and Swiss picks Fire up and takes him to the back.

He passes Copia on the way and thanks him. Copia smiles and they head to bed, Fire already asleep in Swiss’s arms.


	6. But Baby I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of Swiss and Fire filth 😈

Their next hotel night, Fire thinks, is magical from the minute he walks in. Swiss set the lights low, lit some candles and ordered room service. He’s in his signature black pants and a tight black t-shirt, leaving little to the imagination. Fire is taken aback. 

“Come in honey, missed you.” He says, ushering the smaller man inside. They kiss, wandering hands and little moans, before sitting down to eat. 

“Thanks for doing all this, it’s nice.” Fire says, his small smile making Swiss’s heart race. 

“Will you feed me?” Swiss’s tone makes Fire pause. It’s a little...needy? And he’s always the one getting fed, not doing the feeding. He’s confused. 

“Me?”

Swiss laughs. “Yes, you. Please?” 

Fire feels a little uneasy hearing a “Please” out of Swiss in this setting. It’s almost like he’s being submissive. He shakes his head to focus and picks up a forkful. 

“Open up.” He’s still unsure, but his dick starts to slowly fill up at the sight of Swiss taking the bite. He goes about it slowly, holding eye contact, licking his lips when he’s done.

They keep eating, Fire feeding Swiss every few bites. The larger ghoul seems to be getting more and more antsy, almost squirming in his seat. They finish up and Swiss jumps to his feet. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I have something to show you.” Swiss says, pulling Fire over to the bed. The lights are low so it isn’t the easiest to see, but Swiss looks incredible. He’s all fit and muscle, his features softened in the light. 

He starts to take his pants off, Fire laughing. “I’ve seen your dick before, you know. Like a thousand times.” 

Swiss gives him a sassy look and turns around, pulling his pants off all the way. He bends over the bed to reveal a smooth black butt plug. “Will you fuck me? Please? I’m ready, need your dick.” Swiss is borderline whining, ass in the air and legs spread apart. 

Fire’s mouth and throat are suddenly dry, and he’s at a total loss for words. He’s never even thought about fucking Swiss- it’s just not something they do. Even after everything that’s happened Swiss is still very much the dominant one in their relationship, at least sexually. 

His eyes are glued to Swiss’s stretched hole, Swiss reaching around to touch the edges. 

“I’ll be so good for you, please sir?” 

Fire thinks he might fucking faint. He pushes past the feeling of being frozen in place and moves to touch Swiss’s delicious ass. 

“Fuck, of course I’ll fuck you. So fucking hot.” Fire says, a bit breathless and still marveling over the plug. 

Swiss moans and pushes his ass back. “I’m all yours, do what you want.” He turns to make eye contact with Fire and fuck, he’s serious about this. 

After shedding his own clothes, Fire drops to his knees behind Swiss and tentatively touches around the plug, making Swiss shiver. He licks around it, not really sure what he’s doing but Swiss is moaning so he keeps going. He slowly removes the plug and watches closely as Swiss’s hole moves around it. He wastes no time licking into him once the plug is out of the way, moving his tongue around inside as much as possible. 

Fire gets up to grab some lube, spreading some on his dick, the cool gel a nice relief; he feels like his whole body’s on fire. He’s pretty nervous, he’s never actually fucked anyone before. 

“Ready?” He says, teasing his dick around Swiss’s hole.

“Yes, please. Want it so bad.” Swiss is pushing his ass back again, so Fire hold his hips steady and lines up. The fit is surprisingly tight, and he has to concentrate on not coming too soon. “Fuck.” They both breathe out, almost in unison.

“Get on the bed, knees up.” Fire is somewhat getting used to their role reversal, and wants to see Swiss’s face while he fucks him.

They get back into position, Fire holding the larger man’s legs up and fucking into him long and slow. Swiss is gone, pupils huge, whining with every thrust.

“What’s gotten into you?” Fire asks, slowing down even more.

“Copia.” Swiss breathes out, and Fire almost gets too lightheaded to keep going.

“Copia? Did he fuck you?”

“Yeah, thought I needed it. I liked it so much, wanted it from you right away.” Swiss flashes a small smile, and Fire increases to a bruising pace. 

“Fucking slut. Anyone you won’t say yes to?”

“Always say yes to you.” Swiss drags out his words, sticky sweet. Fire can’t blame him, he’d say yes if Copia asked, too. 

He turns his attention to the fact that Swiss’s muscular body is totally at his mercy, the larger ghoul begging for it. The fact that Copia’s dick was in Swiss too, probably not very long ago. The fact that his boyfriend is a goddamn slut and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He comes soon after, prompting Swiss to do the same. 

—————

Later that week the boys have a rare day off, and Swiss wants to take Fire on a proper date. They’re staying in the middle of some city that no one can remember the name of at this point, but he takes his boy to the main streets to do some shopping. 

It’s late autumn- still warm enough to walk around comfortably but cold enough to require a coat and a scarf. Both of which Fire looks adorable in, and Swiss can’t tear his eyes away. 

They head into a few stores, both laughing every time Fire comes out of a dressing room wearing something ridiculous. He seems to have a renewed confidence after fucking Swiss and the larger ghoul couldn’t be happier about it. 

They do buy a few things they’ll actually wear, including tiny panties. Swiss had pushed them into the lingerie section of the department store they were in and convinced him that they both needed some.

It took even more convincing to have Fire actually buy them at the register; he was blushing the entire time as the male cashier eyed them. 

His bravery did get him about a thousand kisses once they left the store, though, so he thinks it was worth it. Not to mention the image of Swiss’s dick in tiny panties. They really need to get back to the hotel.

But first, Swiss has a fancy dinner at a place uptown planned. One of his favorite things is spoiling his boy, almost to a fault. He’ll buy him things, feed him, give him hour long massages before making him come and praising him just for existing. It may be a little over-indulgent but Swiss thinks it’s the best way to live. 

Their dinner goes as planned, Swiss feeding Rain copious amounts of expensive food, not letting him touch his fork all night. Rain soaks the attention in, although he still blushes from time to time no matter how much time he spends with Swiss’s eyes on him.

Luckily they’re in a pretty secluded and dark part of the restaurant, so Swiss decides to start a little early. 

“Excited about the panties we got?”

Fire nods, blushing yet again and taking a quick look around to make sure no one’s hearing them.

“Just want to feel your dick against mine in them, get mine all wet for you. Wanna lick you over them, make you wet too.” Swiss’s lips are touching the shell of Fire’s ear and the smaller ghoul is absolutely gone already. He’s seriously considering just blowing Swiss right at this moment, ignoring the fact that they’re very much in public.

“Fuck, want that so bad.” Fire’s way too hot all of the sudden, his heart racing. Swiss feeds him a bite of dessert and they kiss, both tasting the sweetness. The intimacy of the whole thing makes Fire moan, wiggle in his chair a little bit. 

“Can’t wait to see my princess in his new undies. Gonna lick that little hole through them, open you up for me. Get you so dirty.”

Fire’s has enough at that and stands up, pulls Swiss towards the door. The larger ghoul rushes to throw some money on he table, not bothering to count it. He may have given the waiter a 200% tip but he can’t bring himself to care.

—————

They make it to their hotel room, just barely, before getting all the way naked. They reluctantly break their kiss so they can change separately.

Fire comes out of the bathroom shy, an impossibly tiny red thong slung low on his hips. Swiss is at a loss for words for the first time in recent memory. 

Fire notices Swiss too, though. He went with a cheeky black pair that shows off his ass amazingly well. Fire can’t get over to him fast enough.

Soon they’re touching again, kissing, their dicks sliding against each other. The feeling is always good but the silk of their panties makes it even better.

Swiss pulls his boy down on the bed with him, turning him around so they’re both face to face with each other’s dicks. Fire wastes no time grinding down onto his boyfriend’s face, making him feel the wet spot that’s already forming on his undies.

They’re both moaning into it and everything proves to be too much for Fire- he comes in his panties, come spilling out onto Swiss’s face. 

He’s embarrassed, turning around to look at Swiss and climbing off of him.

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry baby, that was so hot.”

“I’m a dumbass.” Fire’s head is in his hands.

“You came from just having my dick in your face, I think that means you’re the best boyfriend ever.” 

They both laugh at that and Swiss repositions Fire so he’s straddling the larger ghoul. “Now,” he starts, moving a hand down to feel the come in Fire’s panties, spreading it back to his hole. “I’m gonna fuck you until you come again.” 

Fire whines, overwhelmed already. Swiss briefly preps him before sliding both of their panties aside and pushing in quickly, painfully for the smaller ghoul.

Fire’s eyes roll back in his head. They’ve stopped with the overly violent sex stuff but he still misses the pain sometimes, misses giving up control.

“All mine.” Swiss growls out, sending a shiver up Fire’s spine. 

“Please, hurt me, please.” Fire’s pleading, and Swiss conceded against his better judgement. He kind of misses hurting his boy, too. It feels like he hasn’t been allowed to in so long that when Fire asks he jumps at the chance. 

He flips them over, pins Fire to the bed by the throat. He increases his pace and slaps the smaller ghoul harshly. “You wanna be hurt? Think you deserve it?” 

“Yes, daddy.” 

The words are choked out given the hand around his throat but Swiss hears them loud and clear. Fire has definitely never called him that before and it sends a surge through him, doubling down on his pace and grip. 

“Slut.” He pauses to spit on his boy’s face. “Daddy loves hurting his baby boy. Love watching you struggle.”

Fire is incredibly lightheaded and not just from his air supply being cut off. 

“Your pussy’s all mine to fuck whenever I want. You have no choice, you’re fucking powerless.” He spits again, and Fire’s dangerously close to passing out. Or coming, he can’t really tell.

Swiss finally, finally lets up on his grip and Fire takes a huge breath before being slapped again. He takes the opportunity afterwards to lick around his mouth, taste some of Swiss’s spit. 

The larger ghoul spits on him yet again, Fire loving every second, trying to taste what he can. 

“Gonna come, wanna hear you.” Swiss’s voice is so low Fire has trouble not coming himself. But he holds off, instead moaning and writhing around, telling his daddy how much he wants to be filled up. Swiss comes so hard into his boy that he blacks out for a second, taking a bit to come back to reality. 

He doesn’t pull out though, instead instructing Fire to come untouched again. He struggles with it a bit but after a few harsh words from the larger ghoul he comes again, all over his tummy and chest.

“So, so sweet baby, you did so amazing.” Swiss’s praise continues as he cleans them up, and pretty much until they fall asleep. 

—————

The next day Copia gives a concerned look when he sees the bruises around Fire’s neck. 

“Don’t worry, I know I don’t deserve it. But I wanted it.”


End file.
